A Call For Jinx
by Mixt
Summary: After the battle with the Brain, Robin wonders why a certain Pink haired sorceress is in his tower during their time of celebration. Kid Flash has some explaining to do. Hints of Robstar and BBrae but mainly Flinx. One-Shot. Post-Titans Together, Pre-Trouble in Tokyo


So in the middle of my other story I decided to dedicate my time to the greatest western cartoon of all time Teen Titans. and since my favorite pairing is Flinx I decided to go with this

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the propety of DC blah, blah, blah copyright bullshit, you know the drill

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was leaning into a corner in the back of the main room of Titans Tower. The tower had always been the greatest home Robin had ever known. What more could he ask for? He had Beast Boy and Cyborg, who over the years had become brothers to him. Raven who was the sister he never got and was also there to bring him back down to Earth when he needed it. And Starfire the love of his life, he just hasn't told her yet. He busted crime and saved lives for a living with his friends. It may have started out with just the five of them, but over the years their numbers had gone from 5 to 30 and one giant imaginary but somehow real teddy bear. And Robin still had many more heroes on his radar.

The team had recently gotten back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris along with an entourage of dangerous villains from the Titans' past. Many heavy hitters. But if he knew villains, and he did, they wouldn't stay frozen for long so he decided to throw a celebration while everything was quiet.

After defeating their past demons, Robin invited every Titan back to his tower to celebrate in honor of their victory. He did not, however, invite a villain who was currently wanted by Jump City PD. She had been with Kid Flash ever since they had entered the main room. Never straying from his side.

'I have to figure out what the Hell is going on with those two before Wally gets himself killed.' Robin thought to himself removing himself from the corner he was leaning on. He maneuvered his way through the many Titans scattered across the room not paying attention to a single one of them. He walked up to the speedster who was speaking to the Herald at the moment and put a hand on his left shoulder causing the Titan to turn and look at him.

"Hey Kid can I talk to alone for a minute?" He asked. You couldn't tell from behind the mask but his glare never left the speedsters gaze.

Kid Flash just shrugged his shoulders "Sure. Why not?" He said in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. "Hey, Lucky I'll be right back. Okay?" He asked the hextress.

She simply nodded and pivoted herself back towards the Herald.

The two walked slowly to the northern part of the room and sat down on the long, curved couch that surprisingly no one was using.

"So, Rob, what did you want to talk about? Battle strategies? Food joints around here? Hair gel? Women?" He continued to rattle off suggestions until Robin put one of his hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Let's go with women." He said in a stern tone. He raised his hand pointing towards Jinx "What's going on with you and Jinx?"

He knew this would come eventually. "Listen Di…Robin." He quickly corrected himself before things got ugly. "Cyborg's told me all about your history with her. Her taking your tower, teaming up with Slade, The H.I.V.E. Five, but I swear she's reformed! She even helped take down Madame Rouge for you! So, it's cool, right?"

"I saw her attacking Mas and Menos before we all came inside. And when Bumblebee tried to intervene she wouldn't let it go. I can't afford to have that kind of thing disrupting my teams."

"So it's a work in progress. It is Jinx after all. You know I love the twins, but they should've known not to hit on her. At the moment she only really likes me." Kid told him with a tinge of pride. "She's stopped crime altogether and helped save your sorry ass."

"I have no doubt I would've been saved with or without her. How did you even convince her to help?" Robin asked

"You know how charming I am. She put up quite the resistance though."

Robin snorted. "So she helped because she finds you attractive? What happens if you two break up? Your reasoning is already flawed!" Robin responded.

"Alright, calm down Batman." Robin shot him a glare. He knew it was a low blow but Robin was being too serious for Kid's liking. "Had you ever tried giving her a chance? Talking things out with her? As soon as I brought up how she could do better she started to warm up to me. All she really needed was for someone to explain that she doesn't have to be the bad guy. Someone to tell her that she that she was worth more."

Robin sighed "Listen Kid, you've been a close friend since our sidekick days, but I can't allow this! She's a wanted criminal. Yes, she might be reformed and on our side now, but there's always the possibility she's tricking you and I really don't want to see you heartbroken like that."

"Listen Rob, I know you're just looking out for me, but trust me. She even gave me a couple things to prove she's serious!"

"Like what?" Robin asked. Kid Flash had got him. His interest was piqued.

Wally leaned forward to keep this next part a secret. "First, her real name is Linda Park." He whispered.

"What?! She told you her name?" He asked surprised

"And gave me her birth certificate." Robin knew villains had a habit of using fake certificates, he would have to scan it later for any signs of a forgery. "She said you could borrow it and make as many copies as you need as long as she can have it back once you're done with it."

"Alright but that's not enough. I'm sorry Kid." Robin said. "If you want I can try to make them go easy on her."

"There's more."

"I don't know what she could possibly give me to convince me to let her off." He said his face etched with sadness. He wanted to believe she was good like Wally did but he couldn't take that chance. If he didn't stop this he could have another Terra situation on his hands.

"What about a lead on one of the most wanted supervillains on the planet?" He asked in a cocky tone waving another piece of paper in front of him. "We all know you want to stop Slade at all costs."

"She has a lead on Slade?! How?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised how much information the villains keep from us. Apparently, he ran off to Steel City to go into hiding." He said with an eyebrow raised. "So, is she clear?"

"Maybe if she gives the lead she has-"

"Oh, no." Kid chuckled. "We're not laying this game. You want your lead, you let her stay with me."

Robin sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't be doing this!" He scolded himself "But if you trust her then I guess I can give her one more chance. But not without a few conditions!" He said before Kid Flash could get any ideas.

"Okay name it. As long as she's given a fair chance." He said ready to fulfill any wishes his friend had.

"One. I give her a wristband with a tracking beacon on it. This will allow me to monitor her until I feel it's safe enough to disable. I'll also have Cyborg rig the monitor to explode itself and the wristband if it is removed. Once destroyed the band will send a signal to the tower and I promise she won't be able to hide from me."

"Done. I'll make sure she understands." He complied happily. "What else?" He asked

"She's not allowed to have any contact with Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy, or anyone who has had anything to do with the H.I.V.E besides Bumblebee. Any contact with said felons will make me second guess her loyalties. Got it?"

"Done. Pretty sure she hates those guys anyway." Kid flash said positive Jinx would follow that rule. "Anything else?"

"Regular check-ups with Raven for two reasons. First off Raven will be able to tell if something malicious going on in that head of hers. Secondly, she also knows what it's like to have powers made for doing evil but using them for good. Jinx might find Raven's presence therapeutic. Keep all of those agreements and not only will she be kept out of jail, but I might even be able to make a Titan out of her. Finally, no more attacking my titans. Whether they antagonize her or not. Do we have a deal?" Robin asked smiling and putting his hand out.

"We do." The speedster said taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. "You don't know how much this means to me and how much it will mean to her. She'll be more than happy to go along with it."

Suddenly a small siren like alarm went off from the main computer.

Cyborg's eye widened "That only goes off when we get a call from…"

'Watchtower calling Titans Tower. Robin respond. Watchtower calling Titans Tower. This is Batman. Robin pick up.'

"Cyborg put it on the Big Screen! Everyone else be silent, Batman a stickler when it comes to manners and protocol."

Suddenly the leaguer's face appeared on where the Titans usually watch TV.

"Batman." Robin said in an indifferent tone.

"Robin. I see you have guests. Is this everyone who fought the Brain?" The masked man asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure you're busy so I'll skip introductions. Why are you calling my tower?" He asked in a tone that now sounded angry. There was still some bad blood between him and his previous mentor from when Robin left his job as a sidekick.

"I've received a tip that a convicted repeated felon with charges of breaking and entering, robbery, reckless endangerment, public indecency, assault, attempted murder, and even connections to the famed supervillain Brother Blood is in your group. Is this true? Because if it is you know what needs to be done."

Both Robin and Kid Flash immediately knew what he was asking.

"Where did you get this tip?" Kid Flash asked zipping up in front of the TV leaving a streak of red and yellow behind him.

"Kid Flash." The man acknowledged. "I don't see how the origins of the tip matter." He said in his normal monotone voice.

"If you want my girlfriend you're going to have to tell me where you got the note." Kid Flash said glaring at the man.

"Did you just say 'Girlfriend'?" Batman asked

"That's beside the point Batman." Robin interrupted. "Who did you get the note from."

"It may be beside the point, however, I cannot condone a hero dating a villain. You're asking for nothing but trouble." Batman said glaring through his mask at the speedster.

"Don't bring up dating politics! Don't think for a second I haven't forgotten Miss Kyle!" Robin shot back.

"That was different. Do not assume things you don't have all the facts on."

"And you don't have all the facts on Jinx!" Kid Flash accused. "We're not handing her over. Now where'd the note come from?" He asked once more

"If you must know I got it from a man who signed it as Seymour. No last name." Batman said finally giving in.

"Seymour as in See-more?" Kid Flash asked

"My old teammate?" Jinx asked stepping forward. "But he should be back in Paris frozen with the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five. How'd he send you the note? And why?" Jinx asked stepping forward.

"He obviously wants us to abandon you so the H.I.V.E. can have you back." Kid Flash said glaring at Batman. "And Batman's taking the bait."

"Is this the girl? Is this Jinx?" Batman asked his voice dangerous.

"Mas, Menos, are you sure See-More is frozen like the rest of them." Robin asked ignoring his former mentor and turning towards the twins

Mas started tapping a finger against his head in thought "Congelamos a mucha gente." Mas replied

Menos then spoke up picking up where his brother left off "¿Crees que tenemos recuerdos fotográficos cerebro de aves?"

"Right. Pantha, translation please." Robin said turning his head toward the wrestler.

"They're not sure." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Regardless of who it came from I still have to order you to take Jinx to the Jump City Prison. They're expecting her." Batman said about to sign off.

"No." Robin said crossing his arms in a defiant pose. "Excuse me? Robin, that wasn't a suggestion that's an order. She is wanted by not only the JCPD but she's on the Justice League's radar too. We can't turn a blind eye. I order you to take her to the prison." The leaguer said in a calm but authoritative voice.

"And I said no! We have a plan set to ensure she's on our side. Kid Flash has agreed to help monitor her for any suspicious activities. If he trusts her, then so do I! I'll call Jump City PD and let them know"

"Kid Flash is 16 and running on tacos and hormones. I highly doubt his wisdom surpasses mine. After all she's done she needs to pay for her crimes. You are to take her to prison right away. She done too much to be pardoned. Besides, what if she's lying? It wouldn't be the first time your lapse in judgement has endangered your team. What was her name? Terra?" The crusader asked though he already knew the answer.

"Hold it right there, Bats!" Kid Flash yelled his glare going deeper. "Don't you think you're being harsh?! If you give her a chance you'll see she's no traitor!"

"That's a chance I'm not willing to take. And you shouldn't either." He responded

"Now wait a minute." Another voice said. A bulky, blue man walked up in front of the TV. "I distinctly remember causing a considerable amount of damage to Jump City a while ago and I never had to go to this Prison." He said joining the conversation.

"Very true brother. And don't forget the giant fire monster that wrecked the forest." Lightning said coming to the aid of his brother.

"The green one," Thunder said pointing towards Beast Boy who just smiled and waved. "taught us the error of our ways and saved us from a life of crime. We were given no punishment. Just forgiveness. And it's thanks to that forgiveness and the chance he gave us that we are now able to help people." He finished.

"How is the speedster and the pink one's story any different than ours." Lightning asked the leaguer.

"You were first time offenders and later testified that to an extent some of what you did was because you didn't know the rules of our planet. Jinx, however has lived here her whole life and knew exactly what she was doing." He replied.

"And most of Jinx's crimes were done while she was brainwashed by Blood! So, she should get a pardon for those!" Kid Flash yelled.

"According to my intel, it's not impossible to resist Blood's brainwashing." He said changing his gaze toward the speedster.

"Que?!" Menos yelled

"¿Crees que es fácil ?!" Mas continued for his brother.

"Pantha?" Robin questioned again.

"They do not agree with what the caped one just said." She replied.

Batman sighed in slight defeat. "Very well." The caped crusader said nodding. "We will drop any charges from the timeframe of Brother Blood's activeness. That leaves multiple accounts of assault, armed robbery, and one account of attempted murder which is still enough for a lifetime."

"Wally," Jinx said putting a hand on his shoulder and causing him to look over his shoulder straight into her eyes. "maybe it's best if I go with him. I don't want you giving your life for mine. Please. If you keep fighting this you'll be in prison too." She pleaded.

Robin was pleasantly surprised. He'd never seen such genuine fear for someone from the hextress before. 'I don't know what it was that Wally did to convince her, but I really think it worked. She really does like him.' The boy wonder thought to himself. Not to mention Wally trusts her enough with his true identity. Something that up until now, only he and Kid knew.

"Lucky, stop." He said to her before turning back to the crusader "I won't let you take her away from me Batman." Kid Flash said glaring at the man.

"If you won't hand the girl over, then I have no choice but to send a few leaguer's over to deal with it ourselves." He said. "Green Lantern, Captain Atom, and Red Tornado are in the area. Any preferences on which ones come to arrest her?"

"If you want to take her in you'll have to take me as well." Another voice said from outside the monitors reach. Robin and Kid Flash turned to see Raven walking up towards them.

"Wherever Raven goes, we go." Melvin said as she walked forward. Timmy and Teether also came forward and grabbed a hold of Raven's cape.

"You haven't done anything wrong young titans." Batman said addressing the Tyke Titans. "She brought billions of dollars of property damage upon Jump City."

"I brought on an apocalypse turning you and everyone else besides Slade and my teammates into lifeless stone statues and effectively handing the planet over to my father." She countered.

"I nearly murdered Adonis when I went beast on him. I would've killed him if he had hurt Raven and I guarantee I'd have no regrets." Beast Boy stepped forward as well.

"Friends, do not forget the plasma creature I created due to my powers." Red Star said as he and many other Titans saw where Raven and Beast Boy were going with this conversation. "It terrorized Russia for some time."

"Red Star that was not your fault. Do not do the beating of yourself." Starfire said flying next to Red Star.

"It may not have been my fault friend Starfire, but the monster still hurt many people." He concluded.

"And who could forget when I was stealing and fighting for Slade?" Robin said. "Or the time I became Red X just to get close to Slade."

"If this is how you want it then I'll pull some strings and have more cells open for the rest of you as well." Batman said typing something into his computer.

"That wasn't our point and you know it." Robin growled.

"Then what was your point? All I heard was reason the rest of you should be incarcerated as well." Batman said in a low angry voice.

"Our point was everyone has skeletons in their closet. But while you Leaguers decide to act before you forgive, we Titans give second chances and try to see things from their side. So far, it has always worked for the better. Lightning, Thunder and Starfire all started out looking like a threat but became allies. And when we confronted Terra for the final time she saved the entire city from a volcano. Who's to say the same can't be said for Jinx?" Raven asked. Her patience was wearing thin with the crusader and she now understood why Robin resented him so much. Despite all they've done for not only Jump City but the whole world, he still doesn't trust them and treats them like kids.

"When you took in Starfire, the Gordarians attacked your city causing it to go into complete chaos, not to mention casualties. You then proceeded to attack their stronghold recklessly without calling for any backup. When you managed to reform Thunder, and Lightning you also managed to grab Deathstroke's attention leading to not only him making Robin his apprentice but also brought on Terra destroying your whole city. Tell me again how taking them in was a flawless process." Batman spat back.

"We never said it was flawless. But it's better that they're allies then enemies, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Perhaps." He replied. "But it's still reckless and a risk that you shouldn't take. You're just teenagers. Hardly mature enough to make such heavy decisions. If you have any ideas on how to reform villains share it with the League and we'll take care of it." Batman said his tone still condescending.

"I don't need the fucking League's help to decide whether or not someone's worthy of the title of 'Teen Titan'! This is so like you! You can do no wrong when it comes to the people who don't know you. But people like me know you're always too stubborn to listen or even attempt to understand anything that isn't a part of your dark, enforcing, brooding world! Well, guess what? I don't need the League, and I certainly don't need you telling me who to trust and who not to trust!" He fumed

"I see you haven't changed at all since you left me. Still a reckless undisciplined boy who thinks he's above everyone else. You're taking a risk that doesn't need to be taken."

"Actually sir," Beast boy began "There is no risk about this situation. Rae here is an empath she can feel whatever emotions Jinx is feeling right now. You could just ask her." He finished.

"Beast Boy's right." Raven said 'Wow. Never thought I'd say that.' She thought to herself "I can feel the emotions of everyone in this room. What I feel off of Jinx is mostly love for Kid. I swear by the monks of Azarath there is no sign of malice or deception."

"Robin, you know very well that I can't trust a demon's words. Especially when that demon has, as she put it, 'brought on an apocalypse'. I will need more proof than a teenage demon's word." Bruce said. "I'd be much happier If Martian Manhunter examined her if you are so intent on resisting arrest."

"Hey! Listen here! Raven's better than any Martian you leaguer's have! And furthermore…" Beast boy was going to continue when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven shaking her head at him. She knew Batman wouldn't care what Beast Boy said. You didn't need to be an empath to know what his opinion on her was and no amount of yelling would change that.

"How dare you. You call my tower in the middle of our celebration, tell me to give over someone who helped us, questioned our judgement purely based on our age and race, then insulted my team and still expect me to accept your offer. No chance. You haven't changed either, have you? Despite us overcoming so much, Slade, Brother Blood, The Brotherhood of Evil, even Trigon. All villains the league failed to defeat and thanks to us Slade's on the run, Blood's incarcerated, the Brotherhood's frozen in place in Paris, and Trigon was destroyed! Despite all of that you look at us as undisciplined kids who have no place in the world of heroes!" Robin yelled

Starfire flew up to him "Please Robin, you are scaring me. Please make with the hanging up of the phone." She pleaded

"Sorry Star, but he needs to hear this. Look here Batman, look what we've built. Our very own league of superheroes where even villains are given a fair chance. A network of heroes ready to go global with our reach. Us in Jump City, Titans East in Steel City, Titans in Russia, Europe, South America, and many more towers on the way as more and more meta-humans pop up. A network of heroes ready to fight not just for peace but for each other! Everyone here is the closest thing I've got to a family. I'd trust any of them including these so called 'felons' with my life. I know you only think of the league as colleagues, you've even got plans to kill them if the situation calls for it! But the Titans actually care for each other! You may think of us as kids and lightweights but we're going to keep fighting independent of your precious league. And let me make one thing clear, if you come after us, and that includes Jinx, I promise to show you why we're called Titans. We'll fight the entire league if we have to. Ask the Doom Patrol, we're not to be messed with." He continued his scowl getting fiercer each word.

"Do not think you are allowed to speak to me like that, I trained you to be more respectful." He said returning the glare to his former apprentice.

"No! You trained me to be a secretive, untrusting, emotionless, douchebag. I don't want to be like you!"

"I've had quite enough of this." Batman said never really yelling but still raising his voice quite a bit. "We'll be there in one hour to pick the girl up. Say your goodbyes." He said about to sign off for a second time before being interrupted again.

"When I said I wasn't letting you take her, I meant it Bats!" Kid Flash yelled defiantly "If you want her you'll have to get through me first!" He finished turning his head away from the monitor.

"Wally, you're only going to get yourself hurt." Batman warned.

"Actually, he won't get hurt! My team's going to be there fighting with him and watching his back! What do you say guys?"

"If this is what Robin wishes then I will stand by him!" Starfire said flying over to the two boys.

"I already made it clear I wasn't okay with them taking her." Raven said in her monotone voice moving so she was standing with Kid Flash and Robin.

"Bobby will take you out with just one punch you big meanie!" Melvin said sticking her tongue out at the billionaire.

"I got your back Jinx." Cyborg said

"You did help get rid of Madame Rouge for us, so I'm in!" Beast Boy said joining the others.

"My brother and I also agree to help the pink one." Lightning said with his Brother at his side.

"Everyone deserves second chances." Red Star said calmly.

"Titans East are in too!" Bumblebee said with enthusiasm.

"We are?" Speedy asked skeptical to the whole situation. "Batman could be right and this could be a trick. And wouldn't we be fighting Superman?" He said.

"Jinx knows from our H.I.V.E. days how bad of an idea it is to try to pull one over on me! As for Superman, I'll handle him if you're so scared." She retorted.

Batman continued to stare dumbstruck as one by one more Titans began to join this resistance of sorts. Speedy gave in to his leader. Hotspot, Wildebeest, Argent, Herald, soon there wasn't a single Titan in the room who wasn't on Jinx's side despite the fact that only they had 30 Titans, and Batman had an entire league to choose from. He did notice, however, that their numbers were off. There were three Titans missing.

"I strongly recommend all of you stand down. Any one member of the League could take all of you in a fight. Just hand over the girl." He said for a final time

"I have faith that we could take any leaguer you send our way." Kid flash said never taking his eyes off of the masked man.

"And what if you're wrong Kid? Are you willing to injure yourself in a battle you can't win over a measly villain?"

"I've had enough!" He yelled. It scared Robin to see him mad. No villain or hero he'd known of had ever been able to upset Wally. It wasn't his nature. "If you or any of your precious fucking league come in eyesight of her I'll kick your asses myself. And as for your question, If I'm wrong I'll die fighting for the woman I love! Come on Lucky, I'm taking you to the Pizza Corner." He said picking her up bridal style.

"But Wally…" She protested

"No buts," He steamrolled her. "my treat." He finished as he zipped out of the room.

"Cyborg," Robin said turning to his friend "we're done here. Hang up so we can get back to monitoring the city."

"Roger that chief." The cyborg said hitting the small red button that caused the screen to go dark.

"So now what?" Bumblebee asked from behind the boy wonder. "how does one prepare for a fight against the strongest heroes the planets ever known?"

"You don't have to." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Kole, Gnarrk, and Jericho standing in the doorway.

"Kole." The Boy Wonder acknowledged. "What do you mean? You heard Batman he's not going to let this go." He stated knowing his former mentor.

"Actually, we didn't hear most of what you guys said because we were in the computer room speaking with the Chief of police." She said smiling. "After Gnarrk, Jericho, and I introduced ourselves and explained the situation with Jinx he agreed to let her off on all charges with 300 hundred hours of community service on one condition." She continued smiling

"Dude! That's amazing Kole! What's the condition?" Beast Boy asked the petit girl.

"He's a HUGE fan of Raven so he wants something from her…"

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like this?" Raven asked

She hesitated before continuing figuring it's best to just get this over with. "Chief said he's really sticking his neck out here so he wants something big. He wants a date." Kole admitted

"Absolutely not!" Raven argued.

"Raven, it's either that or a lifetime of jailtime for Jinx. You were willing to go to prison for her. This is just a mosquito bite compared to that!" Robin tried to reason

"I will not degrade myself like that." She said calmly. Though underneath her calm exterior she was livid.

"How about you do that for the chief and I'll let you skip training drills for the next 6 months?" Robin said running his hand through his hair in stress.

"A year." Raven bargained.

"6 months." Robin defended

"2 years."

Robin sighed "9 months final offer." He said

"Deal." She said "Let's just get this over with.

"Alright then time for the good news." The Boy Wonder said pulling out his communicator. "Robin calling Kid Flash."

A very irritated Kid Flash answered the call reluctantly. "Really Rob? Can This wait? I'm a little busy." He replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session, but Jinx left her communicator here and you know Titans are to have these on them at all times." He retorted smirking.

"You're joking." He said bug eyed. "What about…"

"Don't worry. The Chief of Jump City PD said he'd let her off with 300 hours of community service."

"How?!" He yelled.

"Don't ask. But you should know that if you ever get on Raven's bad side again, I can't guarantee you'll live to see the next day. Drop by tomorrow and we'll start Jinx's initiation." He smiled at the speedster.

"You got it! And Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. This means the world to us. I promise she won't let you down." He flashed his smile at him.

"She'd better not. Raven might kill her if she's not sincere." He replied.

"Why Raven?"

"Never mind. You can get back to your date now. Just promise I never see your angry side again."

"Pretty sure that was a one-time thing." He said." Kid Flash was about to sign off.

Uh, uh, uh. Put Jinx on." Robin ordered. with a directional blur the image changed from Kid to Jinx.

"Yes?" She asked. Robin could pick up the underlying annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sticking my neck out here, Jinx. This really is your last chance." He warned. "Though Wally may not like it, you are wanted. If you don't clean up your act, we won't be able to protect you forever."

"I understand traffic lights." Jinx mocked.

"And if you ever hurt my friend, you're going to wish you'd stayed with your H.I.V.E. friends." Robin warned. Before she could respond he abruptly hung up. 'Batman's going to kill me.' He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Batman was kind of a jerk but I wrote him that way on purpose so the story could work.

So Review if you'd like or don't I don't care. Flames? Bring it on. I could use a good laugh.


End file.
